Là bas tout est différent
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Imaginez un instant que tout puisse être différent. Effaçons alors ce que nous connaissons du monde réel et entrons dans un monde parallèle! Fic' Humouristique...LEMON/SLASH
1. Posons le décor!

Premier essai

Depuis plusieurs mois, le monde magique vit dans le chaos. Lord Voldemort, invaincu, sillonne l'Angleterre.

Il sème la mort et la terreur. Partout où on l'aperçoit, son visage pâle effraie. C'est souvent la dernière chose que de malheureux né-moldus voient de leur vie. Entouré de ses fidèles Mangemorts, rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter.

_Mais imaginez un instant que tout puisse être différent._

Au même moment, dans un monde parallèle, un Lord Voldemort avachi sur un canapé généreusement garni de coussins (faut bien prendre soin de lui !) se fait vernir les ongles en rose par un Severus Rogue visiblement dominé.

_Mais revenons un instant aux préoccupations du monde réel._

Dumbledore essaye de rassembler autour de lui un Ordre du Phénix affaibli, qui doit se dissimuler pour simplement survivre. Ici, le quotidien, c'est la mort. La mort signifiant parfois l'oubli. Mais certains sont encore assez courageux pour se rendre compte à quel point c'est lâche de vouloir tout oublier alors qu'il faudrait se battre. Si seulement tous les plans d'attaque n'échouaient pas...

_Mais tout est possible. Maintenant, revenons au monde parallèle. _

Des femmes parcourent à toute allure le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Pénis ; le fondateur de cet illustre Ordre n'est autre qu'Albus Dumbledore en personne. Logiquement, c'est lui qui a le plus gros pénis et pour cela, il est sans cesse adulé. Sa passion pour le citron s'est généralisée (mais bon voyons, lemon, esprits pervers, va !). Le jaune est devenue la couleur officielle de l'Ordre du Pénis, au même titre que le rose est sans cesse adoré par les fameux Sucebites de Lord Voldemort. Signe de reconnaissance qui ne trompe pas.

_Imaginez tout cela, cher lecteur. Le décor est planté. Que la guerre commence._


	2. Voldy et la folie du rose

Premier essai

**Chapitre 1**

**Voldy et la folie du Rose**

Au sud de l'Angleterre, un immense Manoir appartenant au grand Salazar Serpentard trône au milieu de plusieurs hectares de pelouse. Il surplombe également un lac magnifique lac, au bord de se dernier un majestueux saule pleureur. Des arbres bordent un chemin de gravier blanc menant du portail noir à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Les feuilles d'automne tournoyant au rythme du vent. Un massif de rosier rose colore ce jardin assez sobre. Mais une chose gâche tout, une rose jaune à osée se faufiler par ici sans l'accord du propriétaire : Lord Voldy.

Un hurlement réveille tout le manoir et quelques secondes après plusieurs personnes sont au garde à vous devant le rosier seulement vêtus de boxers rose avec écris sur les fesses « Vive le rose ».

Ils se mirent à genoux devant leur maitre et attendirent qu'il parle.

Oh mon dieu c'est horriiible ! Une rose JAUNE s'est introduite dans mon massif ! Que quelqu'un la coupe et la brule devant moi ! Je sens que je vais m'évanouir !

Queudver sortit sa baguette et coupa la rose en question et la fit bruler devant tout le monde.

Très bien ! Sevy tu me rejoins dans le salon s'il te plait mon chou !

Bien maitre !

Je t'ais dis mille fois de m'appeler Voldy ! C'est agaçant à la fin !

Voldy entra dans le manoir, il était vêtu d'une cape rose et de pantoufle Hello Kitty.

Voldy se vautra sur un immense coussin rose. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire, il attendit alors devant son maitre.

- Eh bien qu'est ce que tu attends ! Mon vernis rose s'est effrité !

Severus courra chercher le tout nouveau vernis rose bonbon de son maitre qui se trouvait tout près et se mit à genoux près d'une main pour la vernir. Il était extrêmement concentré et il s'appliquait. Après les mains vinrent les pieds. Après avoir finis son travail, Severus alla ranger le vernis et se mis en face de son maitre. Voldy regarda ses ongles, puis décidant que c'était très bien fait, il se dit qu'il devait féliciter son fidèle Sucebite.

- Severus, tu as parfaitement bien accomplis ta mission. Tu as le droit à un cadeau !

Il ouvrit son peignoir dévoilant ainsi un corps nu et une virilité dressée. Severus enleva son boxer rose et se mit à quatre pattes. Ce genre de cadeau ne se refusait pas. Surtout pour Severus qui n'avait pas pratiqué depuis deux semaines. Ce qui était énorme ! Le phallus de Voldy était également énorme, d'ailleurs elle était source de conflit entre Voldy et Dumby.

Ils se disputaient depuis plusieurs années la coupe de la plus énorme bite mais ils étaient tous les ans ex-æquo.

Voldy mit une capote rose et s'enfonça lentement en Severus qui était aussi étroit qu'un puceau. A peine Voldy s'était enfoncée en Severus que ce dernier cria son plaisir.

C'était ça l'effet Voldy !

Voldy se retira et fit sonner une petite clochette rose brillante.

Vous m'avait appelez maîîître ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy tout de rose vêtu

Oh mon Dieu Lus' cette couleur te va à merveille !

Vous trouvez aussi ! Je trouvais que le blond me donnait un air « pisseux » !

Euh…si tu l'dis ! Bref il faut absolument que tu m'aide Lus' !

Et comment ? Demanda Lus' avec un air naïf

Même avec une bite sous les yeux il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse !

Disons que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main… ou d'un coup de langue, ça dépend !

Lus' fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté droit.

Je bande comme un taureau et j'aimerais que tu me masturbe ou que tu me suce !! C'est clair ? Je peux faire plus vulgaire si tu veux !

Fallait le dire tout de suite Maîîître…

Lus' passa une langue taquine sur ses lèvres.

Voldy devrait voir la vie en rose dans quelques instants !


End file.
